


A mothers Pain

by Zygarde22



Series: Gwenvid Week 3 [4]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gwenvid Week, Married Couple, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygarde22/pseuds/Zygarde22
Summary: The pain that a mother feels is one that many can't know, it is one that only comes with the loss of a child. Gwen learns that loss firsthand. (TW for Miscarriage)Part 4 and the final part for my Gwenvid Weeks PromptsDay 4: Whump / Comfort





	A mothers Pain

**Author's Note:**

> well with this I end my involvement of Gwenvid week, I hope you guys like this story I loved writing it and I had fun working on these prompts can't wait for 2020's Gwenvid week to see what the community comes up with.

Gwen waited patiently, it was the kind of patent waiting that Gwen was used to, not that she was waiting for something she would wait for normally. She looked at the box that sat on the counter of the bathroom of David and her’s apartment: a home pregnancy test. After doing all that was required to get the thing to work, all Gwen had to do was wait, the test said it would take upwards to about ten minutes to get a result and this felt like the tensest ten minutes of her life. Gwen then looked at the results and her eyes widened; it was positive. Part of Gwen was excited as she could be, David and her had been trying to have a kid for the past couple of months and for it to finally come to fruition was great, grand even; but another much louder part of her was worried, filled with trepidation that came with new parenthood, was she and David really ready to become parents? Would they screw up? Would they make their future child hate them or be so adverse to them like Gwen was to her parents? All these questions flooded her mind, but she pushed them aside when she heard a faint knock on the bathroom door.

“Gwen, is everything okay?” She heard David say from the other side of the bathroom door, she had been in there for a while and she figured he was worried about her. Taking a deep breath Gwen put on a proud smile, she had her doubts about being a parent, god knows she probably was gonna screw it up but she put that aside in her mind and walked out the pregnancy test in hand.

“Yes.” Gwen said pulling David into a tight hug, which caught the redhead off guard for a moment before he followed with a hug of his own, “David we did it!” Gwen said as she loosened her grip on David and showed him the positive test, and she was picked up by David and spun around way too many times for her to like it, and then brought into the deepest kiss she’d received from him. And so, the two began to prepare for their firstborn to be born. And to say it was a whirlwind of things would be an understatement. Gwen had told her parents about her pregnancy and the two had given her most advice they could about raising a child, alongside David’s mother who gave her just as much info. The two also began looking for anything that might help them raise a newborn and the other various things that a baby would need, new crib, toys clothing most things were bought. 

Gwen was looking towards her future with David, with their soon to be born child, so many possibilities ran through her mind, all of them were different and she couldn’t wait until she could explore them with her child and husband in tow. Then…it happened. At first Gwen thought it was simple pregnancy pain, her mother told her it was pretty common especially in their family, but when the pain didn’t stop, she knew it wasn’t labor it was too early for that, going to their bathroom, Gwen was alarmed when she found blood on her underwear, and decided it would be best to go to her doctor, and from her doctor she learned the worst news that a woman could learn dealing with their pregnancy. Her child the thing she and David waited so long and so hard to have was gone; a miscarriage. 

Gwen lay in her bed, holding her stomach tears streaking down her face, no one is ever ready to lose a child let alone before said child is even born. But here she was, she heard her cell phone ring, but she didn’t want to answer she knew who it was, and she wasn’t in the mood to tell him. The hurt Gwen felt, it was nothing like she’d ever felt, the pain was in her head and her heart and she wished it would go away. She fell asleep dreams of the future she could have had running in her mind, seemingly like bittersweet nightmares that would play a future she would not have the child she lost and the happiness that would have come with it. When she woke up she saw David sitting on the edge of their bed his face was warm and kind.

“You okay dear?” David asked putting a gentle and loving hand on hers, “ I know…what happened the doc called me after you left.” David said she saw his eyes were red he’d been crying just as much as she had.

“Yeah…I’m okay…I just…” Gwen let out another sob and she felt David lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her, she felt the warmth of his body and she turned to him, wrapping her arms around him. 

“It’s okay Gwen, I’m still here.” David said, his voice like a beacon of light in the darkness that had been consuming Gwen for the last couple of hours, “We’ll get through this I know it.” David said as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, Gwen knew he was right. The pain would eventually pass and the two would try again and hopefully have a child. But for now she cried in her husband's arms and let him comfort her. Months would pass and Gwen and David would find themselves expecting another child, and with the birth of their child Gwen finally saw the future she envision with David coming true. A mother’s pain turned into love; a loss turned into a new life for her and her burgining family. 


End file.
